The Black Prophecy- Alternates
by beforeyouspeak
Summary: Alternate Chapter for 41 from the Black Prophecy. Dark AU featuring Bellamione, though this chapter leans towards Cissamione.


A/N

This is an alternate version of Chapter 41 from the Black Prophecy. If you haven't read the main text, there may be a few holes as I have diverged from the canon significantly at this point.

The reason this version wasn't included in the main story is that it pushed the character development of Hermione too much. The Hermione you read here is where I intended to take her, but this would have been far too abrupt.

This is a rather adult chapter, perhaps even PWP, so if you are not of age, please don't read.

As always, thank you Uniquely Named for keeping me on track.

* * *

After two heavenly weeks, the sun soaked witches returned to their home expecting to have a bit of time together before Hermione would be expected to return to school. Instead they stepped out of the green glowing fireplace to find a familiar blonde pacing.

"Lucius how nice of you to meet us at our home. Is my sister alright?"

"Bella. Hermione," he greeted them. "She is uninjured, but she is in dire need of you. Our Lord has moved headquarters to our Manor. While it is a great honor, it isn't without challenges. Narcissa sent me to collect you. She would like to offer you the use of your rooms in our house."

"It's utter chaos, isn't it?"

"Frankly? Yes. But I am certain that your presence will help, Bella."

"I am sure it will. Well, what do you think, wife? Do you feel like lending assistance to your in-laws?" the dark witch asked.

"I supposed we can. They were good enough to allow us to finish our honeymoon before asking."

"Wonderful," Lucius said, clapping his hands together enthusiastically. "My wife has already had your things collected and sent by the elves."

"Of course she has," muttered the dark witch under her breath. As usual the youngest Black sister had gotten her way. Bellatrix held out her arm in invitation and apparated her wife to the library of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Thank Merlin you are finally here. It took Lucius long enough to retrieve you. There is more here than I can do alone. I need to instruct the elves about dinner. There are Death Eaters all over my garden. Without you here, Bella, they won't listen to a word I say."

"It's lovely to see you too, Cissy. Why yes, I did have a lovely honeymoon," the dark witch said, interrupting the ranting blonde. The glare she got in return was scathing. "And if you can pause your diatribe," she continued, "I will go manage the Death Eaters. Hermione, please stay here and assist my darling baby sister in planning meals for the rest of the week."

Hermione really wanted to object, but the look on Bella's face left no room for argument.

"Fine. Go on then. I am sure that the Dark Lord will want to have a conversation with you," Narcissa said dismissively. The dark witch turned on her heel and marched out of the room, leaving Hermione at her mercy.

"Sit little witch and take notes for me. It will be quicker than writing it myself." Hermione quickly settled in at the desk, taking up a quill, dipping it in the ink and looking up at the witch.

* * *

After 30 minutes of writing and dealing with Narcissa's condescension and continuing need to punish the young witch for errors committed months before, Hermione was done. The weeks with Bella had seen more growth in her magic and self-confidence. She no longer felt like she had to bend to the blonde's will in order to earn her affection. The youngest Black sister could no more resist Hermione than the other way around.

"Madame Malfoy, I think this is quite sufficient. You've planned two entire weeks instead of the one you need."

"And I don't think that you are in any position to instruct me, Madame Black."

"Actually, I believe I am," Hermione said, standing and quickly crossing to where the blonde was standing. With a firm hand against a bare sternum she pressed the older witch into the chair. "Now tell me, Narcissa, do you think I should ward the entrances? Or would you prefer the thrill of anyone wandering in during my apology?"

"I hardly think this is the time or place."

"You will find that I entirely disagree," Hermione said, sealing the doors. The quick transfiguration spell cast over the door to make it blend in with the wall would give them all of the privacy they might need. For good measure, she added a silencing spell.

"Now, are you prepared to be more cooperative?"

Instead of answering, Narcisaa attempted to reach for her wand. Hermione saw the movement and caught her wrist. Without speaking, she summoned the wand to her and set it aside. In the brief moment her head was turned, the blonde attempted to physically fight her. Narcissa managed to temporarily overtake the young witch and press her against the closest wall. She gripped Hermione's collar tightly while she attempted to formulate a plan of her own.

Hermione took the small window to regain the upper hand. With a force the blonde wasn't expecting, she found herself flamed against the wall before feeling the witch's hands exploring her through her dress. The touch was so like Bella's. The assertiveness was intoxicating and the youngest Black sister couldn't find it in herself to put an end to it.

"Now be a good witch and give into me," Hermione husked directly into her ear.

With a free hand, Narcissa cupped the young witch's face condescendingly. "Tell me Hermione. What have you done to earn my obedience?"

"Why earn what I can take," she responded, smirking. "I am a Black after all." With a flourish she produced her wand. "I am more than happy to encourage your cooperation." With a flick of her wrist leather straps emerged from the wall, binding the blonde's wrists head height and out of the way. "Now that's better," she said as the older witch struggled against the bonds, testing them. "I think I like you this way, Cissy. Angry and aroused. You are quite fetching this way. Pity you weren't more willing. I could have been so gentle," Hermione said, magically leaving the witch in nothing but her undergarments. The young women attempted to kiss the beautiful lips, only to have the head turn dramatically, denying her pleasure. Unperturbed, the young witch changed course, sinking her teeth into the woman's neck and drawing a small amount of blood. With her hands she roughly pulled the lace bra out of her way, exposing soft skin that she deftly kneaded before tugging on swollen nipples until the sound of the blonde's moans echoed in her ears. She held her position progressing no further until the long legs wrapped around her waist in absolute desperation.

"Oh, do I now have something you want?"

"Fuck me, Hermione. You owe me a long over due apology. So get on with it."

With a mischievous look, Hermione drug the underwear down the beautiful long legs and slipped two fingers into the witch. Using her entire body she set a slow but hard pace, causing Narcissa's head to drop against the wall behind her in pleasure. The young witch lowered her lips to a pink nipple, sucking it into her mouth. The change in position allowed her better leverage and the new angle drove the older witch to scream out her name. Hearing it fall out of the fair lips, Hermione let loose, adding another finger and stretching the witch in pleasure.

"I know you want this, Cissa. Drop the act and come for me." She maintained the rough pace, adding pressure to the swollen bundle of nerves and systematically dismantling the blonde until she exploded around her. As she gently brought the witch back down to earth she released her arms. With steady arms she carried the spent woman to a nearby chair, lowering her down.

"Now, I think I will apologize properly."

"That wasn't the apology? What was that?"

"That? Oh that was a bit of fun and I was trying to get you to hear my apology. I think you are ready now." With a quiet determination Hermione lowered herself to her knees between Narcissa's legs. Kissing a bare thigh, she looked up through her eye lashes.

"Narcissa," she began with a voice shaking with anxiety. "I am so sorry." She paused to pepper soft kisses to the bare skin in front of her. "I shouldn't have planned to join a battle without telling my family. My actions nearly resulted in Draco's death and my own." She punctuated her statement with a probing tongue, snaking through sodden folds. She took a moment to quickly circle her clit. "I am truly very sorry, Narcissa," she whispered against her core. Unexpectedly, Hermione noticed that her face was wet from tears. Narcissa's hands moved to pet her hair and face until she moved her eyes up to connect with the blue eyes. She found that the blonde too was crying. With painfully gentle strokes, Hermione worked Narcissa towards another climax. Every movement of her tongue expressed her apology. She put every emotion she felt into pleasing the witch. With pride she felt the blond approaching the peak and gently pushed her over. She watched as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. When at last it relented, she sat back on her heels and took in the enticing appearance of the sated, slightly perspiring, woman whose chest still heaved. Her eyes remained closed from the force of her orgasm. Still feeling emotionally overwhelmed, the young witch rested her face against the bare leg while fingertips scratched rhythmically against her scalp. Her eyes fell closed at the comfort.

"I forgive you, Hermione."

The girl sighed deeply in response. She would be happy for things to get back to normal. She missed the familial closeness and hated the idea of the blonde being upset with her.

"Come here," Narcissa whispered, beckoning her up with a crooked finger. Hermione settled into the nude lap, luxuriating in the firm embrace.

"I know you don't always understand our ways, but we live in a society of tradition. For every action there is an equal reaction. Our internal system of governance keep balance among our families and society. While your actions brought favor of our Lord to our family, you did so without consulting us. Our mutual success and survival is dependent on us moving and thinking as a unit."

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered against the glossy locks.

"I know you are. And I took no pleasure in holding you accountable. Well, except the apology. In all honesty, I shouldn't have been the one to do it, but it was clear that your wife is blinded by her love for you. So I took her place. If one member of the Black clan shows a weakness, we do our best to fill in so that no one else ever notices. Do you understand why I have behaved as I have?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. I won't do it again."

A soft finger pressed into her lips. "Don't make promises you can't keep. This is war and you are young. But don't worry. Your family will always be here to catch you." She emphasized the meaning of her words by running her hands over the young woman's body. The hands lit a fire in her limbs and Hermione fought to keep her body under control.

"Give into me, little witch. I've forgiven you, but you still don't feel it. Let me help you let it go. You don't want to go back to school holding your breath. There will be too much pressure to leave this hanging over your head. "

Hermione nodded her agreement and subtly began rocking against Narcissa's lap. Her body begging for what she couldn't say.

"Now be a love and get these clothes out of my way," the blonde commanded in her ear. The clothes magically disappeared, folding themselves a few feet away. Hermione gasped at both the naked body beneath her and the firm touch of the soft hands.

Methodically Narcissa stroked and pulled the witch into a near frenzy before entering her. As the wet warmth engulfed her digits, she marveled at the sensuality of the girl moving her hips on her hand and gasping at the sensation. She watched with satisfaction as Hermione drove herself to climax on her lap. The girl's arousal was coating her hand while her shouts became louder. It was clear she was close, but not quite there. The blonde added her other hand and rubbed in hard tight circles. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Hermione's voice failed her while she spasmed hard around the blonde's fingers. As she felt the hands retract, she melted into the secure embrace, relishing in the forgiveness.


End file.
